Change of Plans
by Raton
Summary: As Ellis and his band of survivors make their way over the bridge, they run get into a bit of trouble, and on the way they run into someone they thought they'd never see again. Ellis/Zoey in later chapters, and then a little of Nick/Rochelle on the side, maybe. ;) THIS STORY IS DEAD. PLEASE CHECK THE REDO I DID.
1. Surprise

Um well okay, this is my first fan-fiction, so go east, and I tried to make it good. You don't know what a good hour in Life Science can do to you. (: But anyway, I wrote this when I was obsessed with L4D, and took this from my DA account, and thought, why not post it here, see what I get. So I did, and, yay? (:

**Warning: **Cussing

**Disclaimer:** Left 4 Dead belongs to Valve.

* * *

As Ellis continued to stare out the window, his mind was set on the girl he had seen on the bridge.

Zoey. That was her name. Zoey, Zoey, Zoey... oh man he couldn't stop saying it.

He was sure he had said it many times, and he was also sure that the others knew about his sudden crush on her. Ellis looked up to see Nick staring at him from shotgun. Ellis gave a nervous smile, as Nick started to laugh.

"Overalls, seriously?" he shook his head, mocking his as though he knew what Ellis was thinking about. Coach, who was driving, only had time, and the patience to give a moody glare to Nick, before turning back to look at the road. As for Rochelle, she whispered some words under her breath, words Ellis couldn't hear. He sighed, running his hand through his hat-less hair.

He shouldn't listen to Nick, Nick was just being an ass, why did it matter what he said?

She was an angel. Holding her pistols in her hands, blood splattered over her pink sweatshirt. Ellis couldn't get over how bad ass she looked, not to mention cute,... he sighed, looking up at Rochelle.

"Hey, y'know guys, maybe we could go back n' get ... _them_, safety in numbers, ya know." He said, giving her one of his signature smiles.

"Ellis, sweetie, it would be great to other people in our group, but we just can't afford it." Rochelle said, giving Ellis a sympathetic look. Ellis couldn't think of anything to say, so he gave a sigh, crossing his arms and looking back out the window.

"Look, Overalls, we _all_ know you want cupcake here, but like Ro said, we can't afford it. Too many lives to look after, not to mention too many mouths to feed." Nick reminded Ellis coldly. Ellis' shoulders visibly slumped, he was bummed out that Zoey couldn't come with them. He sighed, turning his head back to the window, frowning as he looked at the rolling land as they drove.

Being the youngest from the group, Ellis didn't get much say in anything; usually his decisions were made for him. But now, putting some thought into it, Rochelle and Nick were right. Having more companions joining them would be nice, but they just couldn't allow it. Heck, they couldn't even feed themselves half of the time. Ellis would just have to imagine a world where Zoey and her gang went along with them, it would never happen.

A dull, buzzing sound turned Ellis' attention back to the real world. In the distance, behind them, he could see an outline of a truck that was speeding down the road toward them. "Hey ya guys see that?" Ellis spoke up, squinting his eyes. Coach stopped the car, turning his head to look back, Nick and Rochelle followed.

"Who the hell is that?" Nick said opening his door. Rochelle, Coach, and himself got out of the car as well. Ellis quickly put his hat back on his head, walking to stand beside Coach. Now, the vehicle was pretty close, and he could see exactly who it was. CEDA. He could see the big black letters on the side of the truck, and under the big words, he could see smaller ones that said 'Civil Emergency and Defense Agency.'

The armored truck came to a stop, not too far away from them. The group stared blankly for a second, and then begin to move closer. The vehicle's doors swished open, as two men stepped out, holding guns in their hands.

They were aiming the weapons at them.

"The hell?" Nick said, looking over at the rest of them. Then, two more men came out from behind the truck, both equipped with weapons, also.

"Put any weapons you are carrying down!" one of the officers shouted.

Ellis gave Nick the 'you've got to be shitting' me look' and rolled his eyes.

"Hey now, we are friendly!" Nick shouted, grinning as he took a step closer. The four officers stiffened tightening the grips on their weapons.

"Stay where you are! Do not move any closer!" another officer shouted, his body visibly shaking, as though he was scared.

"Is the back ready for transportation?" one asked, looking behind him.

"Yes sir, ready for infected transportation."Another said, nodding. The four men began to crowd them, still aiming their weapons at the four.

"This some kind of sick joke?" Nick said, as the four pushed him into the direction of the truck.

"Nick!" Ellis said, shoving the officers aside as he tried to reach for the suited man. "Don't move!" one of them commanded, as he smacked Ellis in the shoulder with the butt of his gun. Ellis whimpered at the harsh hit, quickly stopping his struggling to get to his captured friends.

"Get your hands... offofme!" Rochelle snarled.

Ellis was the last to go in; they held him by the entrance, as the rest of his companions were shoved into the back.

"Alright, get in." the man who was holding him said, shoving him toward the back of the truck.

"Hey, watch 'it!" Ellis said, stumbling from the push. He climbed into the back of the truck, his eyes growing wide, looking down.

"Zoey?"

* * *

I'll try to have another one up soon, my life is pretty hectic, oh, but I do have the second one done, I'll try and post it next... Friday perhaps? I don't know, I'll wait and see. :)

Thanks guys.

EDIT: I fixed some words, and grammar and stuff. I can't believe I didn't notice this lool.


	2. NOTICE

PLEASE GO SEE MY REDO STORY AND STOP READING THIS YOU DUMMY, THIS IS BAD! 33333

-Raven


End file.
